My Curse
by Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x
Summary: AJ was Phil's distraction and he had no way of getting out of it - see what happens after Punk's Triple Threat Elimination Match, their private talk! OneShot, Rated T because that's the only way I could do it...Enjoy!


**Hey new FanFic...I have a major obsession with CM Punk/Phil Brooks, I started to write this last night when I watched the highlights of Monday Night Raw!**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**My Curse**

PunkPOV!

You were literally my curse, everything I did you were there but it wasn't a bad thing it was just a distraction that I didn't need!  
It was my triple threat match again Daniel Bryan and Kane and you came out just before I got up as Kane was about to Chokeslam me and to be totally honest I was glad you did otherwise my title would have gone to the Red Monster! With your distraction I used it to my advantage and did a GTS on him and Eliminated him but then your asshole of an ex had to kick me in the back of the head, I still wasn't thinking straight, seeing you distract Kane the way you did, kept you on my mind, so Daniel saw the oppurtunity and seized it, I don't blame you but I just wish, I don't know what I wish for.  
You're so hot and cute and crazy it makes disliking you even harder to do.

I was so fucking proud of you winning the Diva's Royal Rumble, I don't know why but it just made my heart swell seeing you just kicking their asses and stunning that bitch, Vickie Guerrero! Then you met me after for our serious talk, the one we said we needed before your match, you met me at my locker room and we went out to my bus and just crashed.  
'So Punk, what did you want to talk about?'  
'You know what I wanna talk about April,' I smiled at you and you looked at me twirling your hair between your fingers.  
'I don't know what your on about Phil,' you smiled as you said my name, it sounded nice coming out of your mouth, better than when you said 'Punk'.  
'Of course you do April...what are you doing? Are you really that crazy that you would distract Kane for the second time in a triple threat match between me, him and Bryan?'  
'No, of course I'm not...I just wanted to distract Glenn because I didn't want him to hurt you, and its not like I had a choice did I..the writers said I had to and I to be honest if I was doing what I wanted to do I would have kicked Bryan in face and you would have kept your title. I'm so sorry,' you said and started to cry, you knew I was awkward around crying women, I couldn't deal with women like that so I pulled you over to me and hugged you to me and told you everything would be okay, and you eventually quietened down.  
'What are you doing to me?' I ask you after you had finally stopped crying.  
'I don't know Phil, but I like it.' You say as you look up at me with your brown doe eyes and I really felt butterflies in my stomach and it scared me, I had never felt like this. I was a bachelor in many eyes and for me to start have feelings for you was something new.  
'April can I ask you something?'  
'Course you can,' you smile at me as you lean back and just look at me.  
'Are you using me to get back at Bryan, because if you are I just don't know what to do...yeah I hate the asshole but your not going to use me like that.'  
'NO, no, no! I'm not using you...I'm serious Phil. I like you, I really do. Why would you think I was using you to get back at Bryan, yeah I hate him to; he was the worst thing to ever happen to me and I'm not sure why I went out with him, he was the one who kept telling me I was unstable and crazy - he thought he could control me so no, I'm not using you to get back at him because that would mean I was going to his level of life.' You say straight out to me, straight faced and looking straight into my eyes and I believed you, I really did believe you and I thought to myself that I was going insane.  
'No one has said anything I've just seen the way you look at him and I just think that you want to get back at him.' I say as I look down, I couldn't look you straight in the eye at all.  
'Punk look at me. Phil, look at me please.' you ask as you grab my chin and try to get me to look at you but I just couldn't I felt ashamed for saying that.  
'Phil, please I know why you thought it I do but I don't like Bryan anymore I swear down to you, just please look at me,' you say and I do, I look right into your chocolate brown doe eyes and I lean forward and kiss you. Just as we start to deepen the kiss there's a knock on the side of my bus and we pulled apart, both breathing heavily, your eyes had darkened and they were almost black and it really turned me on, seeing you like that - hair a bit ruffled, swollen red lips and your eyes glazed over with lust. Whoever was outside was getting impatient, so I went to see who it was and it turned out to be none other than both Glenn Jacobs and Bryan Danielson.  
'What can I do for you gentleman?' I ask cockly.  
'We're here to discuss what happened in the ring earlier and what we're going to do about AJ,' Bryan says but I don't think Glenn wanted to do this, I think he just followed Bryan because it gave him an excuse to do something, since Mark technically left he's been lonely and can you blame the guy - he's seven foot tall, bald and half the time wear's a red face mask and a white contact lense, but it reality he's a totally chilled, normal guy.  
Just as I'm about to let them in, thinking that you'd gone and hid in my room, you came and stood next to me proudly.  
'What are you going to do about me?' you ask tilting your head to the side.  
'What the hell man!' Bryan shouts at me and I could see his anger bubbling up inside.  
'Punk, we'll come back another time, when your not otherwise occupied okay.' Glenn says and goes to grab Bryan but you speak up again.  
'No, come on it...I'm sure Bryan can control his temper...I'm not his girlfriend anymore he can't control me anyway we're in Phil's bus he's got to behave,' you laugh and walk back to the seats we'd just occupied.  
'Oh, its Phil now is it!' Bryan retaliates again in anger.  
'Bryan if you can't control your anger I'm sorry but you're just going to have to get your rat face ass out of my face and out of my business. And as April said she's not your girlfriend anymore and you're on MY bus.' I snap at him, wait why am I so protective over you..you really are my curse and I haven't found a cure.  
'Okay, I'm going. I am not going to deal with any of your crap, Punk when you want to talk let me know,' Glenn said before he walked off leaving a fuming Bryan at my door.  
'Bryan will you get your hairy ass face away from my bus, and away from me and AJ!' I say before I slam close the door of my bus and walk to the back of the bus and sit down next to a laughing AJ.  
'What you laughing for?' I ask as she looks at me and starts to laugh again.  
'You..owning Bryan's ass!' you laugh as you double over again laughing, I'm not exactly seeing why but you laugh it off.  
'Okkayyy!'  
'Phil...' you say as you stop laughing and look at me, turning straight at me and climbing into my lap and looking at me.  
'April?' As soon as I say your name you lean forward and kiss me with so much passion that it knocked me back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it, it was a oneshot thing and it was babble let me know how you like it.**

**Sami-Jay - OUT! (KilljoyAtomic-D!)**


End file.
